Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security
Joining If you want to join, place your name here and we will add you to the jury. Mossflight 01:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User:Icethroat21- User Added 5, November 2009. User:Leafwhisker User Added 5, November 2009. User:Echomist User Added 6, November 2009. User:Forestpaw13 User Added 6, November 2009. User:Brambleclaw14 (I may not be doing lots of Edits but I come on most days) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hiddensun 19:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) User Added 6, November 2009. User:Hawkfire98 User added 6, November 2009 User:Brightsparrow User added 6, November 2009 User:Faithlark User added 7, November 2009. User:SpottedheadRC User added 7, November 2009. User:Blackclaw09 User Added 8, November 2009 User:Pebbleshine User Added 8, November 2009 :User:Cloverfang User Added 12, November 2009. User:Redclaw7 User Added 12, November 2009. User: Bracken- User Added 13, November 2009. User:Icestorm123 User Added 28, November 2009. User:Mistyfur User Added 9, December 2009. User:Maplefern User Added 11 Feb. 2010. User:Mousetalon User Added 11 Feb. 2010. Accusations New templates I'm gonna try to work on getting new templates for thsi project, so it will be easier to organize. Also, archiving all discussions with no comments for more than 2 weeks. ChelseaFC 23:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Natyvan I bring Natyvan to the court. S/he is accused of vandalizing the Category:She-Cats page. Here is my proof. --Sparrowsong 20:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I still quit (thank you, bullies), I'm only doing this because nobody else will. Yeah, I guess they got dissed because that cat wasn't added in there and got mad. But that's no excuse...so....I think they should have a, say, 3-month ban. If U Seek Clover 21:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That seems a bit harsh. Maybe 10 weeks? Sparrowsong 06:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now that I read what I said again, I do think that is a tad harsh of me. And so I agree with you, Sparrow. Everyone else? If U Seek Clover 22:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for inactivity), OK, I read it and it still seems a bit harsh. A bit. Maybe a 6-7 week ban would suffice. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, 6 weeks sounds good to me. Sparrowsong 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute. On another Wiki I used to go on, someone flamed another user really horribly. Their ban was 2 weeks. Don't you think Natyvan's ban should be shorter than the ban of someone who only went on the site to verbally abuse that one user? Sparrowsong 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I think his ban should be a week. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shall we do a poll? Sparrowsong 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yes. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) How long should Natyvan be banned? 1 week 1 month 6 weeks 7 weeks 10 weeks 3 months Other S/he shouldn't be banned at all Dogstar - Case Closed I bring 123dogstar123, a.k.a. Dogstar, to the court. A few months ago, he was banned for flaming me. However, I feel that his ban was a little too long, and he deserves: #A fair trial. #A shorter ban. --Sparrowsong 20:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I see how they should have their ban shortened by, maybe, 1-4 months, depending on how long their ban has been served and how long you banned them. And, about the fair trial thing, I also agree. If U Seek Clover 21:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) He was banned for 6 months originally, then a year because he tried to evade his ban and continued being rude to me, and he's already served 2 months. Sparrowsong 06:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) okay, then maybe since he continued to be rude, we shorten it by 4 months, and that will still leave a 6-month ban, unless that is also too much...what does everyone else think? If U Seek Clover 22:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think he should be banned for another 7 weeks. And he should have to apologize to me (along with any other users that he may have been rude to) and do some "community services," e.g. put deletion tags on 30 images with WWiki blanks. Sparrowsong 00:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I changed my mind. He should get maybe a 5-day ban. After that, he has to find 40 images with WWiki blanks and put deletion tags on them. If he doesn't know how to do that, I can show him. Sparrowsong 18:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Mossflight! We need you here right now! Sparrowsong 20:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I got the message. What now?--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 21:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I got your message too! What's up? [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 21:27, April 23 2010 (UTC) >:( Well, Mossflight isn't on anymore, so I'll be the vice-judge. Dogstar, your punishment is community services - you must find 40 images with WWiki blanks and put deletion tags on them. Any objections? Sparrowsong 21:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait...Dogstar hasn't even had a chance to defend himself yet. Dogstar, do you plead guilty or innocent? Sparrowsong 21:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Dogstar, you also have a right to a lawyer. Better go ask around, see if anyone will help you at the trial. I know Dober would help me... I'd better go ask her.--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 00:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Woah, I don't know how someone else's siggy got there... Nevermind that...--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 00:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I'm using this right, but let's give it a try. I plead guilty.--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 02:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The court then finds you guilty. You will serve community service by putting 40+ deletion tags on images. *P.S.- Ehat should the time limit be. I say that s/he should put the deletion tags on there before the end of the month, what do you guys think?. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but: a. They must be images with WWiki blanks. b. To put a delete tag, you edit the image's page (not just a page with the image on it) and type "{ { d e l e t e } }" without spaces. c. Do you mean before the end of this month (April)? If so...yeah, I think that's good, but that's just me. Sparrowsong 23:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, by the end of April. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. Dogstar, you better get working. I believe this case can be closed now. Sparrowsong 22:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Case closed (Archiving tomorrow). ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 02:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) User: 75.83.202.247 This user vandalized User:Doberdach's page. They put "GET OFF OF THIS PAGE" on her page. I'll put up the evidence in a moment (because I reverted it). If U Seek Clover 02:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the evidence and I think a ban time of 1 month would be prudent. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. What they did was bad, but not too bad...and it could just be a little kid goofing around... Sparrowsong 23:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say one week whould do it, it's not like they did loads of edits doing that sort of thing, and they weren't rude or anything. But that's just what I think ;) Shruggytalk 07:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) They were rude if you ask me. Maybe 3 weeks? Sparrowsong 17:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I mean they aren't like "GET THE **** OF THIS **** PAGE!!!!" :) Shruggytalk 18:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe 2 weeks then. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I think 2 weeks is good. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 17:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Poll What's worse - a vandal, a troll, or a flamer? Vandal Troll Flamer Fan characters cub29 I bring Fan characters cub29 to the court. A few months ago, s/he was banned for flaming. His/her original ban was 3 months, but it was changed to an indefinite ban after s/he went on another Wiki and harassed me there. However, Fan characters cub29 has since apologized and I have forgiven him/her, so I think s/he deserves a much shorter ban. Sparrowsong 21:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I say about 1 month or 3 weeks, since s/he's already been forgiven. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC)